The Bidding
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Red was told, by his friend Gold, to go down to the club that also sold people for things that were unmentionable. Instead of buying one for the purposes intended by the sellers, Red buys a small and cute boy to protect and help the child out. But Red also has to deal with other things, so how can he work and take care of the boy at the same time? Originalshipping, manga-verse


Renny: Yeah, I don't own pokemon!

OOOOO

Red didn't even know why he'd come here.

Oh wait, yes he did. His fellow co-worker, Gold, had told him about some stupid whore-selling place that doubled as a freaking bar… The people who sold these 'whores' (most didn't even want to be sold at all, they were practically forced to) had already gotten several men to buy them, and all of them were at high prices, and put up for bidding of the highest. Gold had told Red he needed to get laid, and what better way than to buy someone who couldn't do a thing about getting raped or whatever?

Disgusting. Red didn't want to agree to it, but he was a little curious about what would happen if he did buy some stupid little whore chick from this place.

He sighed, and glared at some stupid drunk idiot, trying to get his own girl to 'have some fun' with him. She didn't have any choice, but it still didn't stop her from trying to escape. Red felt sorry for her. Of course, in some cases, these girls would actually want to be sold. Which was why everyone called them all 'whores', no matter what they protested.

"Ok, ok! Settle down everyone! We have one last one to sell for the night, and then we'll stay open until six in the morning!" The man on stage shouted. Everyone went quiet and focused on him.

"Alright, this one's different to the others, he's-"

Wait, he?

"A bit shy at first, but he's real feisty once he gets to know you!" The man wiggled his eyebrows, and took a chain off of the other person next to him. He gave it a huge yank, and a small girl, with long, yet spiky brown hair stumbled onto the stage. Her body shook, and she stared at the ground in shame as some of the more perverted customers whistled.

"Now, I know he looks like a girl… But he's actually a real boy! And only fourteen at that!"

"Fourteen…?" Red mumbled in shock. Then that meant the boy was only four years younger than him and Gold.

"Alright, I'll start the bidding at 50 poke!" The man shouted. Someone in the crowd shouted something, and then others were shouting as well. From what Red could tell, this was the most people had wanted someone from here. The poor boy…

"100 poke!" A man shouted, drowning out all other voices. Red recognised the man, it was one of his Bosses assistants, Koga! That sick, perverted man… Who knew what he'd do to the poor child?

"250 poke!" Someone called out. Everyone turned to stare at Red, including the boy on stage. It took Red a couple of seconds to realise he'd said that.

"300 poke!" Koga shouted.

"350!"

"400!"

"500!"

"600!"

"1000 poke!" Red shouted. Everyone went silent. Koga stared at him, his mouth gaping like a Magikarp's.

"Sold, to the man in the red cap!" The seller shouted, glad to finally make some progress. Some other men grabbed the small child and carried him down the stage, and the crowd parted as they walked past. The men eventually came to Red, and set the boy down, with him immediately backing away from everyone around him and hissing at them. Red gave the money to the man in front of him, making him walk off back to the man on stage. Red walked forward and put his hand on the small boy's shoulder, frowning and sighing in sympathy when the child backed away from him, glaring with heat.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before, and Red quickly dragged the boy, ignoring the boy's extremely weak attempts to escape, over to one of the empty rooms near the back of the club. He quickly shoved the boy inside, and went in himself, locking the door afterwards. Red turned to the boy, who was curled up in the corner of the almost-bare room, still glaring at him. Now Red had a chance to look at the boy properly. He was definitely a boy, Red could tell, since his chest was flat, but overall he _did _look exactly like a girl. The boy's hair was spiky at the top, but sort of straight and softer at the bottom. The boy's hair was abnormally long for a boy, it reached the floor where he sat and sort of spread out on it. His clothing was slightly worse-for-wear. All the boy had on was a ripped turtle-neck shirt, purple in colour, with a low-hanging golden teardrop pendant. The boy's trousers weren't much better either, and he didn't even have anything on his feet, he was barefoot. Obviously, the boy had been brought in off of the streets, unlike most of the 'whores' who were sold from poor families or whatever.

"Hi there." Red smiled, holding up a hand in greeting. The boy said nothing, only backing away further into the wall. Red's smile dropped, and he slowly walked towards the boy, holding his hands out to show he didn't mean any harm to the child.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, promise."

"…."

Red smiled again, gently this time, and carefully approached the boy.

"I promise. The only reason I bought you was to get you away from Koga."

Red could see it in the boy's eyes, he wanted to know who Koga was.

"The other man I was bidding with. He has a lot of money, but he'd usually waste it here anyway. He's a sick pervert, and I didn't want you to be left alone with him. There's a rumour he raped kids once, but since there's no evidence, we can't set the police on him. Not like they'd do anything to start off with." Red laughed. The boy blinked at him.

"Pervert…" The child rasped. Red's eyes narrowed in sympathy, no wonder the boy wasn't talking, he probably wasn't used to it at all.

"Yes, that's right. Koga's a pervert, and I didn't wanna leave you to him. I'm only gonna look after you, I won't try anything. Pinkie Swear?" Red held out his said Pinkie, which the boy stared at like it was an alien. "Link you little finger with mine, that's a Pinkie Swear." Red explained for the boy. The child nodded, and did as Red told him. Red took notice of how much smaller the boy's hand was compared to his own larger one. Once they'd let go, Red stood back up and walked over to the door.

"We'll have to stay in here for a while, they all think I got you just because I wanted to rape you or whatever. Don't worry, I won't do that." Red added quickly, seeing the boy's eyes widen in fear. "Anyway, I wanna know more about you. Where you're from, what you did before you got caught by them, how they got you…And…what's your name anyway?" Red asked, turning back to the boy. The child stared at him blankly, as if baffled by the question.

"You…Can't remember your own name?" Red asked in shock. The boy shook his head and looked at the ground in shame.

"Sorry…" He rasped. Red smiled gently. He walked back over to the boy and knelt down so he was sort of eye level with him.

"If that's the case, I'll just have to name you then. Let's see…" Red mused, hand on his chin. "Most of my friends were named after their eye colour, or a stone. So…Let's see. You don't look like a Jade, so maybe…Green?" The boy's eyes lit up, and he nodded, smiling slightly. "Alright, Green it is!" Red smiled at the newly named Green.

"Hey, it must be cold there. Why not go onto the bed?" Red suggested, pointing to the only other thing in the room. Green's eyes widened and he backed away again, pressing himself into the wall. "No, no! No, I won't do that, Pinkie Swear, remember?" Green relaxed slightly and nodded. He slowly stood up, with a bit of help from Red, and walked over to the bed. He climbed onto it and squeaked when it bounced slightly.

"Not used to beds, huh?" Red softly smiled, carefully sitting down as well. He made the bed dip slightly, and Green squeaked again. Red laughed slightly.

"It's alright, beds are meant to do this. Ok, let's start off. My names Red, and I live in this city, which is called Celadon City. I'll probably show you around, if you don't already know the place. Anyway, I didn't always live here. Mom and Dad told me to get a job, so I moved from my old home and got a job here. I've had it for the past two years." Red smiled. Green blinked up at him curiously. "My old home?" Red asked. Green nodded. "Well, I used to live in Pallet Town." Green's eyes widened in shock and he let out a hollowed sound.

"What is it? Why did Pallet Town make you react that way?" Red asked carefully. Green was clearly trying to tell him something, but he couldn't for some reason.

"-Own…" The boy rasped. Red blinked.

"Can you try to repeat that, and say everything you want to? Actually, I have some paper in my bag, you can use that." Red stood up and went over to his bag, which was almost forgotten in the corner of the room. He digged into it, and eventually came out with some paper and a pencil for Green to write with. Red went back over to the boy, sitting back down and giving him the items. Green stared at them blankly, then up at Red. His face fell.

"You can't read or write, can you?" He asked. Green shook his head and averted his eyes, placing the items in front of him. Then he suddenly picked them up again, and started using the pencil. "What are you-" Green interrupted him by holding up the paper, which now had some drawings on. Red caught on immediately.

"You'll communicate with pictures!" He said happily. Green nodded. Red carefully looked at the drawings, which were very good considering the boy didn't know how to read or write at all.

An eye, a worn out sign, the number two, and another sign with a small scribble on it.

"You…Used to…Live…Somewhere?" Red guessed. Green made a half-half gesture with his hand. Red's eyes widened. "You used to live in Pallet Town?" Green nodded quickly.

"But…If that was true then, how come I never saw you? I was sixteen when I left, and I knew everyone!" Red exclaimed. Green shook his head and scribbled something else on the paper, showing it to Red afterwards.

A leaf falling, and a tiny child.

"You left when you were young?" Red guessed. Green nodded, and drew on the paper again. He showed it to Red.

This went on for most of the night, with Red almost getting what Green was 'saying' right every time. By the time it was about 5 o'clock in the morning, Red had found out that Green was born in Pallet Town, had some memories of the place, but he couldn't remember much after that. All he could remember was living on the streets of some city, then being caught two days ago by the people who sold the 'whores'. He couldn't speak because he'd mostly forgotten how to, and he couldn't read or write because no one was there to teach him. He taught himself how to draw, so then he wouldn't be so bored on the streets, and stole to get food and whatever he needed for himself. Green also 'told' Red that he'd never bothered to try and cut his hair, because that way he could cover his face when he was stealing something, so then people couldn't see him. He 'told' Red that his nickname on the street was the 'Hurricane', even though the child didn't know what that was. So Red explained it to him.

Red told Green about himself as well. How he'd grown up going to Pallet Town's only school, how he'd made friends with Gold, Blue, Yellow and another girl named Crystal there. He told the boy how he'd moved to Celadon to get a job, and miraculously his friends had gotten the same jobs. They even worked together. Red told Green about his job, and how he and his friends were the best at it. Red was a Therapist, someone who helped other get through stressful times in life, or helped mentally unstable people get better. Green 'asked' him if he could go with Red to the place where he worked, and Red said yes, because really, he didn't want to leave Green alone in his house all day, when the boy didn't even know half of what a normal life was. Red and his friends would teach him, though.

Eventually, Green grew tired. So Red, being a gentleman, smiled and pitched the boy onto his back, grabbing his bag and opening the door. He ignored the stupid questions of 'How was it?', and walked straight out of the door to the club, going to his car outside. He gently placed Green in the passenger seat, strapping himself and the small boy in. Once he made sure Green was secure, Red started his car and lightly hummed to himself.

Tomorrow, he'd bring Green with him and introduce him to the real world of Kanto.

oooo

Something was on top of him. Something soft. It felt nice, but what was it?

Green opened his eyes and swiftly sat up, looking around the strange place. What was he doing here? Oh wait, he could remember now. A man called…Red was it? Yeah, Red. Red had bought him from that nasty place, saving him from someone called Koga. He'd even given Green a name. And then he'd taken Green to a place called his Flat room (Apartment for some people), which was at the top of a large, grey place. It was a nice place, but then, anything would seem nice to Green. He didn't know what this part of the Flat room was called, but Red had told him it was something called a Living Room. If so, did that mean it was alive?

Red told him about the 'kitchen', which was also in the Living Room, since the Bathroom, as Red had called it, was on the right side of the room when you came in. Red's Bedroom was on the left side. Both rooms were split off from the place Green was in by a door for both rooms, but Green didn't really mind that. At least he knew that Red was in the other room if he needed the man.

When Red had led Green into the room when they got back, a large, orange and black creature had walked up to them, making a strange noise in its throat. Green recognised it as a cat, and had hissed at it, since all of his experiences with cats were when they stole the food he'd gotten on the streets. Red quickly told Green that this cat was domesticated (and explained what the word meant), and told Green that the cat's name was Pika. Red also had a rather large Mantis roaming around the room as well. Its name was Scyther, most likely because of the knife-like claws. Red said that most people put Mantis' in glass cages to stop them from wandering around and destroying things, but Scyther was so laid back and carefree he didn't even need a glass cage, just a corner in the Living Room where there were a bunch of plants and leaves on the floor, along with some crickets and some other food for Scyther in little boxes that were easy for the Mantis to get into on his own.

Scyther had immediately warmed up to Green, and had offered the boy some of his own food. Red almost told Green not to eat it, but Green had put it in his mouth and swallowed it before he could say anything. Green didn't mind eating the bug, when you lived on the streets, you couldn't be a picky eater. Green had even eaten cardboard before, but only when he was desperate.

After 'meeting' Red's two pets, the man had gently dragged Green into the Bathroom, and told Green to take a bath, because he stunk worse than a skunk did. Green had just stared at him blankly. So, in the end, Red had to help Green take a bath, since the boy had no idea what he was meant to do. At least Green didn't panic or anything when he got into the Bath Tub, as Red had called it, completely naked in front of Red, and allowed the man to scrub him clean. Green had listened carefully to what Red told him, so he could clean himself the next time he needed a bath. A good thing to, Red couldn't bathe Green forever.

After that, Red had gone into the Kitchen, with Green (who had Scyther on top of his head for whatever reason) following curiously. Red had opened up a drawer, and pulled out a knife, making Green hide underneath the table four feet away. After some reassuring from Red (and some pokes from Scyther), Green had come back out and watched Red make what he called, a 'sandwich'. Red gave it to Green, and told him it was food. So Green did what he normally did, he ate it. But then, after he'd finished, Red told him he needed to learn some table manners, but he wasn't in trouble or anything because Green used to live on the streets. Then Red had gotten this thing called a blanket, and had given it to Green, taking him to the 'sofa', and telling him to sleep there. Scyther had jumped off of Green's head and scuttled back to his own little home, and Pika, who'd been doing god-knows-what, went into Red's room.

Green had lay down and put the blanket over himself, and Red waved goodnight to him, then turned out the light and went into his own room.

Green yawned slightly, and sat up, looking out of the window that overlooked the entire of Celadon City. Red had told him he had the largest window in the entire Flat, because it was almost as big as the wall and was tall and almost reached the floor so that all you had to do was stand and look out of it. There were blinds over it, making the room seem darker than what it should have been. Red had told Green it was for blocking out the sun when it was too bright, and for blocking out the moon when it was shining in the night sky.

Scyther was still asleep, and Pika probably was as well. So Green got out of the blanket, hopped off the sofa and walked over to the blinds. He stared at them for a few seconds, trying to remember how Red had closed them. He eventually remembered, and opened them the opposite way to Red.

Light filled the room, almost blinding Green in the process, but he quickly grew used to the new light. Scyther hopped up onto his shoulder, and clicked a greeting to the boy. Green smiled back and walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down and watching Scyther jump onto it and look at him.

'_So, how are you liking this place so far?' _The Mantis seemed to ask. Green blinked, and smiled again.

'_I like it.' _

'_Good, did you like the Cricket I gave you?'_

'_Yes, I did.'_

'_That's good. What about Pika? Is he nice as well?'_

'_Yeah, he is. He scared me when I first saw him, but he's nice so I guess it'll make up for it.'_

'_Good.'_

"Oh, you're up already?"

Green blinked, turning around and stopping his silent conversation with Scyther. He looked up at Red, whose hair was even more messy than yesterday, and had Pika clinging onto his shoulders. The man smiled down at him and walked over into the kitchen, getting out a knife and some other things Green didn't know the name of. Pika jumped down from Red's shoulders and jumped onto one of the chairs near the table.

"I saw you having some sort of conversation with Scyther there." Red smiled at him, while doing whatever he was doing with the food and stuff. Green nodded slightly. "I guess that'd be normal since the only ones you actually had contact with regularly were animals and stuff, right?" Red asked turning around again and concentrating on the food. Green squeaked and nodded, even though Red couldn't see him.

After a few minutes, in which Green amused himself by 'talking' with Pika and Scyther, Red came to the table with a couple of dishes. He put one in front of Pika, and the other in front of Scyther. Pika's dish had some meat on it, and some other stuff. Probably cat food. Scyther's dish had the normal food for a Mantis, only a bit less than what was in his boxes. Red went back to the counter, and brought back two more dishes, one with more food than the other. He set one of them, the one with less food on, down in front of Green.

"Here," Red said, putting his own dish on the table and sitting down, "It's called chicken, and it tastes really good. The other stuff are called Peas, they're good to. I gave you less, 'cus you're probably not used to eating so much, right?" Green nodded, and tried to pick up some of the 'peas' with his hand.

"Here, use this. It's called a fork, and that's a knife. We use them for…" Red explained what he was meant to do, and despite this actually being the first time using such things for eating, Green quickly got the hang of it and ate most of his breakfast quickly. Red said that he could use his hands for the chicken, since it was hard to eat when using a knife and fork.

oooo

After breakfast, Red had told Green to wash his hands, so that's what the boy did. Red helped him a little bit, talking his through the steps on what he was meant to do. After Red had washed his own hands, he washed the plates and 'cutlery', which left Green to 'talk' with Scyther, as Pika had started washing himself. Red gave Green some of his old clothes, which were still a little baggy, and told him they'd find some stuff for him in the Market, maybe some that looked like his own clothing from before.

Then, a while later, Red declared it was time to go to work, so he got his coat, and called for Scyther to jump onto his head like usual. Instead, Scyther went straight to Green's head, and settled down in the slightly messy, but long, brown hair. Red smiled and explained to Green that he was allowed to take Scyther with him when he went to work, and Pika had to stay behind. But the cat was perfectly fine with that, he could amuse himself and he knew where the cat food was, so he was fine. Scyther, however, couldn't really be left alone for that long, unless he was sleeping, which was only during the night.

Red led Green, with Scyther on the boy's head, down to his car again, after locking up his Flat room, and waited until Green figured out how to use the car door and the seatbelt, with a tiny bit of help from Scyther. He started the car and explained to Green about his friends, and what his workplace was like.

"Gold might seem like a pervert at first, but once you get to know him, he's one of the best friends someone could ever have. Besides, Crystal always keeps him in check, since they're sort of opposites. But they're still friends, so it's alright really. Yellow's a bit shy, and kinda short. She's only a bit bigger than you are, but she's really nice to her patients when she gets them." Red smiled. He carried on explaining when Green nodded.

"Blue's a bit of a tricky person, and sometimes plays pranks on us when we're not looking. But she's a great person, and she'd do anything for us if it meant we were safe." Red smiled fondly, remembering a time when they were kids.

"Once, Gold accidently fell into the river near Pallet Town, when we were about your age, maybe a bit younger. Blue actually jumped straight in and got him back out, even though he could swim perfectly, and there wasn't a current. It just goes to show how much of a bond we have together." The man laughed. Green made a small noise and looked at his lap sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in. Green, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I have a bond with you already." Red smiled at him. The small boy looked up at the tall man, and smiled brightly.

oooo

-At the Rocket Base, Red and the others' Therapy room-

"So, this is the whore you- OW RED!"

Gold held his head in pain, while Red just glared at him.

"He's not a whore, you idiot. I bought him 'cus Koga was gonna get him if I didn't! He's just a kid, I can't let him be taken by that pervert." Red hissed to Gold, trying not to alert Green, who was following Blue around and occasionally being cuddled by the woman.

"Oh, sorry man…I didn't know Koga was gonna be there." Gold whispered back. Red nodded and looked at Yellow, who was opening up the door and letting in their patients. A boy, about sixteen years old, with fox-red hair coming to his shoulders, walked through, glaring at anyone near him. Except for Yellow, she was too nice to be hated. Another boy, this time with a white hat that looked like hair on his head, walked through and smiled at everyone, tapping his chin lightly when he saw Green walking around with Blue. A girl, about sixteen as well, walked in with another person, this time extremely short, even more so than Green. The girl had a bandana on her head, and was glaring at the boy with the white hat on. The boy she was dragging was about fourteen like Green, but he looked about eight or something.

"Hey, Sapphire. How's Ruby's treatment working for you?" Red smiled at the girl. She growled at him wildly, and stomped over to a random corner. The boy she was dragging looked up at Red, and then over at Green.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Emerald, why not go ask yourself?" Red suggested, smiling at the short boy, who shrugged and walked over, but still kept his distance.

The boy with red hair walked right up to Gold, and stared up at him, glaring with hostility, despite the difference in height.

"Hi, Silvy!" Gold said, waving at the boy.

"Shut up." Silver snapped. He glanced at Red and nodded a greeting, going over to his own chair after. The boy with the white hat walked over to Red.

"Hey, senior… Who's the new kid?" He asked. Red smiled at him. Ruby was a new Therapist, and was put with himself, Gold and the others so he could deal with Sapphire better.

"That's Green. I got him from that club down in the worse area of Celadon." Red explained. Ruby stared at him.

"What? He's one of those disgusting things?" Ruby pretended to throw up. Red shook his head and explained everything for the sixteen year old.

"Ah, good thinking Senior." Ruby smiled, patting the older man on the back and walking over to the wall near Sapphire. Red looked around the room. It' seemed as if everyone was present, so he did a quick reminder of who was with who.

Sapphire was Ruby's patient, because she was too violent and too wild, and Ruby was trying to get her to be 'normal'. Silver was Gold's patient, because Silver was way to anti-social and lived on the streets, despite having a house with his father, the manager of the Rocket Base. Emerald was Crystal's patient, mostly because he was a bit like Silver, but he lived in an Orphanage. Red's own patient had yet to arrive, along with Blue's and Yellow's. The three had refused to be apart from each other, so they had to be in the same room at any time.

The door opened and in walked a boy with blonde hair, sticking up in a couple of places. He looked around the room, and spotted Red, smiling happily and dashing up to the man. The boy was about fifteen, and his name was Pearl. He was always drinking coffee, and had an addiction, thus he was always hyper and rarely calmed down. Red had him because he wanted a challenge.

Another boy, this time with bright blue eyes, walked in with some food in his hands. This was Diamond, Blue's patient. He was always eating, and this made him less aware of things around him, so he'd needed help with his 'problem'. Blue had him because she knew a lot more about him than the other two, and she could get along with him better.

A girl with dark grey eyes walked in, with the air of a princess. Her father was a large business owner, but she was extremely cold and hateful to anyone beneath her, other than Yellow and her two friends. And everyone else in the room, but that didn't really matter. Yellow was with her because she was the nicest out of the group, and could handle whatever Platinum, the girl, had to say to her.

"Ok, everyone's here, so let's start then!" Red clapped his hands happily. Everyone either stood near a wall, or sat on a chair or the floor, waiting for Red to announce what they were doing today. Red sat back on his desk, and motioned for Green to come over to him.

"Everyone, this is Green. I'm looking after him, and he'll probably be here everytime I am as well. And Pearl, stop looking at him like that, please." Red said gently, noticing Pearl staring at Green with wide eyes. Once he'd complied, Red continued.

"Ok, so. I'm gonna do something different today. If everyone knows what Truth Or Dare is, then we're gonna play that. Anyone who doesn't, Blue'll explain it to you." Red smiled. Green, Sapphire and Platinum walked over to Blue so she could explain the rules, and Red turned to Pearl who was sitting next to him, but not on the desk.

"Wanna play?" He asked the hyper boy.

"Heck yeah!" Pearl cheered.

After a few minutes, everyone knew the rules of the game and were seated in a large circle in the middle of the room. Red decided to start off.

"Sapphire, truth or dare?" He asked the girl.

"Dare." She said instantly. Ruby muttered something about 'not a lady'. She hit him on the head and looked over at Red.

"Ok, I dare you to not hit Ruby and not say anything back to him when he insults you for the next half hour." Red smirked. Sapphires face fell, and she growled at him.

"Fine." She snapped. "My turn. Gold, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Gold exclaimed. Silver sighed and glared at the floor in front of him.

"I dare you to eat Miss Blue's socks!" Sapphire shouted, pointing at the man happily.

"Ladies don't dare people to do that, Sapphire." Ruby tutted.

"…Then what do they dare then?" Sapphire asked, remembering what Red had said. Ruby smirked, and whispered into her ear. She smirked back.

"Gold, I dare you to take something from Mr Giovanni's office, and bring it back here. While he's in there." She laughed. Ruby covered his mouth beside her. Gold's eyes widened, and he jumped up to his feet in shock.

"C-can't I just eat Blue's socks?" He exclaimed, his voice unusually high. Silver almost laughed. Green blinked beside Red, and looked up at the man in confusion.

"It's a dare, and he has to do it, so he has to go there. Mr Giovanni's office is off-limits, so for Ruby to come up with something like this… Gold's gonna be in deep trouble if he gets found out." Red explained for him, laughing. Green nodded and smiled at Gold sweetly. Maybe a little _too _sweetly.

"Stop laughing, I'm going!" Gold huffed. He ran out of the room and quickly closed the door behind him.

"So…What now? It was Gold's turn…" Pearl asked.

Red shrugged.

"Blue? You wanna go?" He asked the woman. Her face lit up and she rubbed her hands together in delightful glee.

"Ok, Ruby! Truth or dare?" She cackled. Ruby gulped.

"T-truth." He stammered, trying to not get on Blue's evil side.

"Ok, have you ever had sex with a girl before?" Blue smirked. Ruby turned bright red, as did the girls (minus Blue).

"N-no!" Ruby shouted.

"Um…M-my turn…" Ruby huffed, trying to avoid looking at Blue. "Uh…Green! Truth or dare!" He said.

Green shrugged, and held up two fingers. Everyone, minus Red, stared at him blankly.

"He means 'dare'." Red translated. Ruby's mouth opened into an 'O', and he smiled slightly, trying to come up with something that wasn't too bad for the poor boy.

"Ok, I dare you to feed Scyther a Cricket." Ruby said. The dare wasn't that hard, as Green was already friends with Scyther anyway, so at least Ruby understood what Red had said to him.

Green opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He looked up at Red for help.

"Uh…Point to whoever you wanna ask, ok?" He smiled. Green nodded and pointed at Blue.

"Ok, I choose dare!" Blue smiled. Green blinked and pointed to her feet, smirking slightly. He pointed out the window, and made a throwing motion.

"He wants you to throw your socks out the window." Red snickered. Everyone else in the room, minus Blue, laughed and waited for Blue's answer.

"Well, I can't deny the little princesses wish, can I?" Blue said. She took off her shoes and socks, putting her shoes back on and lifting up her socks. She walked over to the window, and opened it. "Bye, socks!" She called out as they fell down to the ground. She turned around again.

"Luckily I have an extra pair, but that was quite sneaky, kid." She smiled at Green. The door suddenly opened, and Gold burst in with something in his hand. He quickly sat down next to his patient, and held up the item.

"Ok, I got Giovanni's 'People of Earth' book. What now?" He panted slightly, throwing the book over to Sapphire, who caught it and threw it onto the desk.

"Father's gonna have your head for that…" Silver muttered. Gold snorted and looked around.

"Whose turn is it now?"

"Blue's." Emerald said, speaking up for the first time since coming in. Crystal patted the short boy on the head happily.

"Well done, keep trying to speak in public, ok?" She said to the boy, who nodded.

"Ok, again! Now… Silvy, truth or dare?" Blue said, smirking.

"Truth." Silver said in monotone.

"How much do you like Gold? And I mean as in…Love~" Blue snickered.

"I-I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY, GET IT OUT OF YOU THICK HEAD, WOMAN!" Silver shouted, bright red.

"Oooh, I think you like me~" Gold smiled, and leaned into Silvers personal space.

"I like you as far as I can throw you." Silver said bluntly. Gold looked confused.

"But you can't even pick me up." He tilted his head.

"Exactly."

"Oh, harsh…" Ruby winced. As did Platinum, but she didn't let anyone see.

"Anyway, my turn. Diamond, truth or dare?" Silver snapped at the slightly younger boy. He stopped eating for a second to speak.

"Dare." He mumbled, his mouth filled with food. Silver smirked.

"I dare you to go the entire session without eating anymore."

Diamonds eyes widened, and he stared at Silver in shock.

"N-no…Food…No food…." The boy started to hyperventilate. Blue quickly tried to calm him down, while Ruby and the others stared at Silver.

"That's just harsh, Silver." Gold said, shocked. Ruby nodded, as did the others.

"Even I agree!" Sapphire snapped, standing up and shaking her fist as the boy. Silver stood up as well and glared at her. The two growled and ran at each other, attacking with viciousness.

"Guys, no!" Gold and Ruby called out, getting in between them. But both were too caught up in the other to notice, and the two Therapists were pushed back. By now, Diamond had calmed down, and Blue had him in her arms. She stared at the two fighters in shock.

"ENOUGH!" Red shouted at the top of his voice, standing up and tearing the two apart. They both scrambled to their feet and stared up at him in fear of what he would do.

OOOOO

Renegade: YOU'RE ENDING IT HERE!?

Renny: This thing was like, 18 pages on word.

B.R: But… Oh forget it, just make a second part!

Renny: I'm gonna, just lemme actually make it dammit.

Jessie: It was interesting really, wasn't it?

Midori: Different to what you usually write.

Emmy: OH MEW THIS IS SO FUNNY AND SAD AND-

Verdi: *puts hand over his mouth* How the hell am I related to you?

Renny: Uh…Read and review?


End file.
